


Wine Red

by stars_will_fall



Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Fluff, M/M, Shipping, more characters to come in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_will_fall/pseuds/stars_will_fall
Summary: Kravitz never expected to stumble into a relationship through work, but then again, he never expects much of what happens when Taako's around.





	1. First Dates

"Yo thug what's your name? I'm about to tentacle your dick"

It was one of the first things Kravitz ever heard come out of his mouth. Well, not quite. One of the first things out of his mouth and directed at him would be more accurate. Of course, it was of little matter what it was aside from utterly bizarre. However odd of a statement, Kravitz found himself entertained. Had he not been on high alert and in the middle of a job, he may even have laughed. Then again, if he had, it may have taken away from the scary crystal golem look he was rocking at the time.

Fortunately, this wasn't the last time he'd hear the dramatic lilt of Taako's voice as he chatted with him in a way that was way too familiar for the business he was intending to conduct. Kravitz came to the moon that night to discuss the unfathomable number of times the three men had eluded death without the looming threat of the planet's crystallization overhead. They'd done the Raven Queen and himself a huge favor in assisting with Legion, and in turn, he was more than willing to cut them some sort of deal. He suspected, however, Taako would be the only one willing to chat. After all, Magnus didn't trust him and Merle still blamed him for that blasted wooden arm.

When Kravitz arrived, he seemed to catch Taako by surprise, understandably of course, but the elf quickly slipped into his usual smooth and flirtatious, if not slightly exhausted, self and soon Kravitz found himself seated awkwardly on the couch across from him, his coat left by the door. He left early that night with little explanation due to a call from his boss, but did succeed in one thing before he had to go - he gave Taako his frequency. It was an open invitation to contact him and a promise that if he didn't he'd be hearing from death’s emissary again soon.

He didn't have to wait an incredibly long time before his stone of farspeech crackled to life where it rested on a chain around his neck, and his heart leaped a bit at Taako's voice coming through the static.

"Hey bone-daddy," Kravitz could basically hear the lopsided grin spreading across Taako’s face,” you free tonight? Of course you are. Howsabout you meet me moon-side tonight. I've got a reservation for two at the chug and squeeze. Eight o'clock."

He blinked in confusion for a moment. He had no idea what a "chug and squeeze" was, but it didn't sound ideal for the overdue conversation at hand. "Ah, yes. I suppose that will work. I'll be there. Just- uh promise me something?"

"Anything for you," he practically purred and Kravitz found himself smiling despite the roll of his eyes. Why in the world was Taako like this? Personally, he couldn't imagine this amount of casualty with someone he hardly knew.

"Never call me that again. Please."

Taako chuckled. "Sure thing," a pause. Kravitz was surprised at how cooperative he actually was. "bone-daddy." Or not. Taako ended the call before Kravitz had a chance to voice his complaints.

Despite his reservations, and he had many, Kravitz arrived at the chug and squeeze. The place was small and rather quiet, wine red walls decorated with different paintings and ceramic pieces presumably made by employees or friends, and comfortable plush furniture all around the room. Curiously, it didn’t match the blue and silver scheme of the rest of the Bureau of Balance headquarters, and he wondered idly if this was a purposeful choice. Maybe a trip here made it feel like you weren’t miles away from Phaerûn below. But never mind all of that.

It was 8:15, and he was worried Taako wouldn't have even stayed around this long. There was no reason for him to want to meet with death after all. For all he knew, Kravitz was going to carry him off to the afterlife still. If only work hadn’t kept him so long he would have been here right on time… He considered turning around to go, his anxiety having gotten the best of him, but he quickly spotted Taako’s messy braid and tall hat and remembered to breathe again. This wasn’t technically work. Everything was going to be just fine. Taako waved him over with the one perfectly manicured hand that wasn’t clasped around a glass of wine. Judging by the amount left in the bottle at his station, Kravitz would guess it was already his second or third. As he sat, Taako poured him a glass and smiled, leaning into his space a bit more than he’d necessarily prefer. “I thought you were going to bail on me for a minute there, handsome.”

Kravitz had wanted a place to talk about rather unpleasant manners and what he got instead was something so much better. It was the first time in a long time he actually felt like he was getting a break from work. Between Taako's joking and blatant disregard of vase night and the several glasses of wine both had partaken in, he felt incredibly at ease. Comfortable enough to even drop the silly accent he used for work and just talk with him normally. He learned a lot about Taako that night. The elf shared with him a bit of his past, his insecurities, and best of all his hands. They’re on his for only a second before he pulled back, remarking on how cold they were, but his...wow. They were so warm and soft even with how utterly covered in clay they were. Kravitz thought to himself Taako must have an enchantment dedicated to keeping his skin soft as a rose. his heart warmed at the thought...or, well, it would have if it could have. 

Hours passed as Kravitz sat there with Taako close by his side, perfecting his clay bowl between sips of wine. He didn’t know how he got it to look so good, especially when his own vase looked like a toddler made it, but he suspected he’d been using just a bit of magic to help him out. No wonder these guys were always getting into trouble.

Kravitz wished he'd been able to walk him home that night, would have loved more time with him now that he knew he was perfectly safe around him and vice versa. He was happy and comfortable and warm, laughing like he hadn’t in years. Kravitz wasn’t usually one to see where the night takes him, but with Taako he found himself a little more willing. Unfortunately, the universe doesn’t seem to be on their side this time. 

Kravitz stopped still in his tracks, feeling the strange sensation that something just wasn’t quite right. He’d felt this before in the Miller lab, and it wasn’t something promising. He was almost certain this energy was coming from a lich, and they were nothing but bad news. Shit went further south. Taako had fallen behind just slightly as he hurried ahead, back to him until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large flare shoot up behind him. Kravitz turned sharply to him, to find him a bit frazzled and holding his umbrella skyward. He insisted the blast was not his fault, and he believed him. Still, he needed to get back to astral plane to figure this out. 

 

Before he went though, he mustered up the courage to ask him what’d been on his mind since entering the Chug and Squeeze that night. “Was this call for business or pleasure?” When Taako assures him it’s a bit of both, he can’t help but smile and share with him the hopes that they both can meet again soon. With that, he waved goodbye and stepped through the rift he’d opened moments before.

Kravitz’s night with Taako may have been cut a bit short, but with any luck there would be plenty more. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the thought.


	2. A Call from a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz doesn't have to wait long before he gets another much awaited call from Taako.

It was only a matter of days before Taako contacted him again. His stone of farspeech, usually off during the work day, once more crackled to life, struggling for a moment before Taako’s voice came through the static.

“Taako to Kravitz. Come in Kravitz” There was a bored tint to his voice, the background relatively quiet, and he figured the other two men Taako lived with must be out and about again. Taako tried again. “Oh, my angel of death, you’re killing me here. Just pick up. You’re going to feel so left out when you realize you’re missing out on some amazing Taako time. Just think I had this whole thing plan- “

Kravitz placed his pen down atop his paperwork and his hand went to the ruby red stone around his neck, bringing it up to his mouth. “Forgive me for not answering sooner, I am at work. Is there something I can help you with? You haven’t brought your death count up again have you? I don’t hear Merle and Magnus.” There was joking in his voice, and he knew Taako could tell.

“There you are!” he exclaimed like Kravitz was a child he’d lost in the grocery store and he couldn’t be happier to see him safe. “Work schmerk, buddy. I’ve got a better offer for you. See, Merle and Magnus are out tonight and I thought maybe you’d like to spend a little more time with the hottest elf on the moon. Scratch that, I meant in the universe.” 

Kravitz laughed softly as he leaned back in his leather chair and took a moment to stretch. “So, let me get this straight, you want me to abandon my work to come keep you entertained because your little group is busy and didn’t invite you along?” He certainly felt more comfortable talking to Taako now that they’d spent a few hours together. He was less afraid of making a fool of himself.

Taako scoffed. “Someone thinks he’s important now doesn’t he. Merle is doing some silly teen sermon thing planetside. He couldn’t have paid me to come. I hear enough of the word of Pan just living with him.” He paused for a moment. “In all seriousness though, I kind of want to see you again. They say pictures last longer, but I’m more of a hands-on, in person kinda guy and I haven’t gotten all my ogling done yet.” There was another pause and Kravitz couldn’t help but think he sounded a little nervous. Surely that wasn’t the case though. From his experience, Taako was never anything but incredibly confident and maybe a bit cocky. “Anyway, I was thinking dinner? There’s a nice restaurant in Goldcliff I got reservations to…for tonight…you know if you want to…uh...” 

Kravitz’s face broke out into a warm smile behind his hand, and he glanced around to make sure his boss wasn’t around to see him. Raven was like a mother to him, and he knew she’d never let him live this down. “Are you asking me on a date?”

Taako sputtered and judging by the bumping and thumping Kravitz heard through the stone made a grand enough gesture that he sent the thing flying across the room. After a moment of quiet cursing and the sound of someone shuffling around Taako’s voice came back. “Are you still there?”

“Yes, I’m still here.” He huffed out a small laugh. 

“Of course, I’m asking you on a date! What on Pan’s green planet did you think I was asking?!”

“I was just making sure. After all, I wasn’t quite sure what to call our first little excursion.”

Taako hummed quietly, an acknowledgement for sure, but not an answer. “You left your vase with me. It’s in my room, maybe you could grab it tonight after dinner. Although, I’m kind of fond of it. It’s very…avant-garde. Make’s a great accent piece if you ask me. Maybe we can make a trade. You can have my bowl if I can keep the vase. Lord knows I have plenty of bowls.”

“You can keep the vase if you like it so much. Though I’m not sure why you would. Your bowl looks much better.”

“You’re a beginner, and I’m Taako. I could hardly have expected you to be a master of ceramics already, my dude. You seemed to have fun, that’s all I really cared about. So, about tonight…”

Kravitz looked at the pile of paperwork he had left to finish and after a moment got up from his desk. “I’d love to. What time?”

Once again, he swore he could hear Taako’s smile in his voice. “Let’s say seven. I don’t know how much time you’ve spent in Goldcliff, but it’s really stunning when the sun begins to set. I’ll meet you in the city square. Oh, and Kravitz?”

He pushed his chair in and shut off his desk lamp, starting for the door. “Yes?”

“Give me the very best glimpse of that reaper chic. I already told you I plan on ogling.” 

Kravitz snorted. “I’ll try my very hardest to live up to your expectations. See you tonight, Taako.”

“Ciao.” 

With that, Kravitz let the stone fall back against his chest. He waved farewell to the Raven Queen as he left, headed home to get ready for his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be up by the end of next week and will cover their night out in goldcliff. I hope you've all been enjoying so far!


	3. Wine and Dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako and Kravitz go on a date.

Returning home, Kravitz pulled out the small gold pocket watch he kept on him and checked the time. To his disappointment, it was already six. He quickly did the math in his head. If he wanted to get there about fifteen minutes early, even with his quick mode of transportation, he didn’t have as much time as he’d like to get ready. He’d never call himself high maintenance, but he certainly had a routine, and when Taako had specifically asked for him to look nice, he could hardly skimp on it. He’d just have to make due.

First thing first, he needed to pick an outfit. He always dressed nice for work, but a gray button down creased from a day’s hard work and his black slacks would never due for a date especially one with someone as perpetually well-dressed as Taako. Sure, his outfits usually didn’t make a lot of sense, Taako had a habit of mixing colors and patterns in such odd ways, but he always looked incredible nonetheless. 

After sorting through his closet for a while he settled on what he thought would make the best impression. He pulled out a deep red shirt and the coat that accompanied it, a crisp black with intricate gold details around the shoulders, collar, and sleeves. He paired them with his nicest pair of black slacks and a black tie and finished the look with his favorite tie clip and matching cufflinks, small golden raven skulls, gifted to him by his employer of course. It was a bit more color than he usually preferred, but he thought Taako might enjoy it. Consider this taking his suggestion and trying to loosen up a bit.

He fussed over his hair for a short while before deciding to pull his neatly done dreads into a tight ponytail, double checking to make sure each piece of jewelry woven in was still securely in place. With a bit of gold eyeliner and a glance at his pocket watch, he decided to go, tearing open a rift in front of him and stepping through.

It was a quick trip between planes, and he appeared again in the busy center of Goldcliff, a bustling and bright town with more money than it knew what to do with. He’d been here plenty of times before, but always for business. He’d come early partly out of anxiety and partly to make up for his tardiness last time, and seeing no Taako, decided to take a seat and calm his nerves while he waited. He found a nice quiet spot almost exactly in the center of town and took a seat at the edge of a beautiful man-made pond. The water was crisp and clear, the sun occasionally striking the back of a fish causing vibrant reds and blues to shine up out of the water like gems. In the center of it all was a magnificent cherry tree. It was big and full despite the colder seasons slowly setting in and the blush petals of each flower remained open wide. 

Suddenly, someone laid a light hand on his shoulder and he jumped halfway out of his skin and just barely avoided falling right into the water with Taako’s well timed casting of levitate. He heard Taako’s bubbly laughter as he was set back down at the water’s edge once more as the spell dissipated. 

“Woah there, skeleman, it’s just me. No need to go for a swim. Besides, I don’t think the restaurant will let me bring a soaking wet man in. No matter how handsome he may look.” 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t hear-.” Kravitz turned to him, words tapering off as his eyes widened a bit and his face grew even more red. Taako always looked good, but tonight he’d gone all out. His hair was pulled into a neat bun atop his head, a few strands left down to curl against his freckled cheeks. His make-up was done neatly, light shades of green and blue around his eyes with a deep navy lipstick and just the right amount of glitter to top it all off. His dress was the most incredible part of it all, something Kravitz was sure took someone a long time to make and cost Taako a ton of gold. It was long and elegant, a dark blue, clinging tight to Taako’s body and cascaded down past his hips. The back dipped down to meet intricately embroidered flowers and leaves that wrapped back around to the front to become a tree bearing fruit and housing several little birds. 

Kravitz must have been staring because Taako raised a brow and moved over to him with a smug grin. “I know I look good, thanks.” He held out a hand to him and Kravitz tentatively took it, standing up in front of him. Taako mumbled something about his hands still being cold.

“I…sorry. Taako, you look gorgeous. Not to say that- I mean…uh,” he looked away nervously, “You always look gorgeous of course. It’s just tonight you’re particularly stunning.” 

“You’re not looking too bad yourself, bubbeleh.” Taako patted his cheek. “Let’s go inside, yeah?”

The two walked arm in arm down the street for a few minutes, Kravitz looking at the tall golden buildings all around them as Taako talked about his latest adventure with the boys. Despite his harsh word, Taako spoke about Magnus and Merle with a certain fondness he found he kind of envied. He wasn’t sure he’d ever had someone to care about that much, and if he had, he certainly didn’t remember their names or faces.

Kravitz stumbled as Taako came to a sudden stop in front of a large building on the street corner. The building, unlike many of the others around it didn’t embrace the city’s favorite gold, built instead of whitewashed wood and clean gray stone. Looking in through the large front windows, Kravitz could see the warm interior of candlelit tables where people sat dressed to the nines much like Taako.

“Well then, this is us.” Taako pulled him inside and to the hostess stand where he gave his name, and soon, the men were being brought up a spiraling pair of stairs to the restaurant’s second floor. They were seated at the edge of a balcony, looking over the rest of the diners below. After being told of the night’s specialties and house wine, they were left on their own once again. 

Before Kravitz could comment on how expensive this place looked and question how Taako was able to get them a reservation at all, the elf interrupted him as if he knew just what he wanted to say. “I’ve got a lot of connections, my man, and the Director gives us a good amount of spending money. You think I’d be in on such a risky job if there weren’t a huge reward? Taako doesn’t play that way.” He opened Kravitz menu and slid it his way, pointing at one of the dishes. “Their duck is to die for here. Of course, their lamb is pretty good too, but with lamb there’s more of a risk of it being overcooked and tough.” With that, he went back to looking at his own menu, mumbling to himself about everything from the way things were cooked to what sauces they were in. 

By the time their server returned, both of them were ready, Kravitz taking Taako’s suggestion and getting the duck while Taako chose some sort of stuffed chicken plus a bottle of wine and a charcuterie plate for the table. God, Kravitz had no idea how he was going to make it up to Taako for any of this, and once again, his anxiety was starting to get the better of him.

“Good choice on the duck there. I promise you’re not going to regret it.”

“Well,” Kravitz supplied, “You do seem to know a good bit about food and cooking. Seems like you had something to say about everything on the menu.”

Kravitz noticed the way Taako seemed to tense, lips turning down just slightly and eyes moving to look anywhere else but at him. “Yeah. Well.”

“I’m sorry. “He quickly apologized though he had no idea what he’d done to put a damper on the mood. “I didn’t mean to strike at any negative chords. I just meant- “

“No,” Taako interrupted again “it’s fine.” It didn’t sound fine. “I actually used to be a chef. Professionally. I had a traveling show and everything.”

“Oh.” Kravitz didn’t see why that would have upset him the way it did. He thought it was really cool actually. “I had no idea. I’d love to try something you make one day.”

Taako let out a soft humorless laugh. “Yeah, I don’t know about that. Why don’t-why don’t we talk about something else. I’m sure you’re much more interesting, mister tall, dark, and dead.” 

The conversation lasted for a while that way. Kravitz talked freely about his job, his interests, only to have the topic turned right back onto himself when he tried to find out more about Taako. At least it seemed his date was no longer upset, joking with him easily through their appetizer of cheeses and jam and combining different ones onto crackers and placing them onto Kravitz plate for him to try. Each one was great in its own way. Taako certainly had good taste. When their entrees came, they picked off each other’s plates. Everything that was placed on their table was absolutely incredible. Taako still commented plenty on each meal. The glaze on the duck hadn’t been heated properly according to him. He could absolutely tell. Oh, and the chicken stuffing would have stayed put better if they’d cut it this way instead of that. Kravitz just laughed, shaking his head at him. What a critic.

By the end of the night, Kravitz was totally stuffed, insisting they skip on dessert despite Taako’s wishes. They’d already cleaned two plates, an appetizer, and finished off a bottle of wine all by themselves. The last thing they needed was some crème brulee after all that. 

Taako insisted on paying, not even letting Kravitz chip in for the tip. When they were all paid and finished, they exited the restaurant into the cool night air once again. The streets had cleared out considerably since Kravitz had arrived, and looking at his watch he realized they’d been inside for hours. Taako sighed softly. “I should get going unless I wanna get stuck planetside tonight. I doubt they’ll want to send transport out for me any later than this.” 

“Let me bring you home. It’s the least I can do after being treated to such a wonderful night.” 

Taako seemed to think about it before nodding. “Alright, that seems fair.”

With one more look at the city of Goldcliff, Kravitz called upon his scythe and tore open a rift before them. He took Taako’s hand, leading him through it and into the dormitory halls of the moonbase. Taako fumbled with through his pockets and pulled out his keys, shoving them in the door. Once they were in, he turned back to Kravitz and let his arms snake around his waist, leaning into him until they were chest to chest. 

“Thanks for humoring me tonight, Krav. I’d invite you in, y’know, but the roommates are around, and I doubt you want to deal with those idiots.” 

“I should get back as well. I’ve got some work to finish up tonight.” He smiled warmly down at the elf. “I really did have a magnificent time tonight, Taako. Thank you for inviting me.”

Taako hummed, “Any time, any time.” He watched Taako’s eyes flick to his lips momentarily before he leaned up to kiss him. Kravitz met him halfway, and they stood there a moment before a gasp from the other side of the door was heard. Taako pulled back just enough to shoot a glare at the wooden door and flung it open with his mage hand. Kravitz heard two familiar voices curse in pain as the door slammed right into them. 

“Idiots,” Taako muttered. “Didn’t your mothers teach you its rude to eavesdrop?”

Magnus and Merle stepped out from behind the now open door, rubbing at their heads. Presumably, they’d been watching through the peephole ever since they’d heard Taako’s key in the door. 

“You didn’t have to hit us!” Merle griped at him.

Magnus didn’t fuss at Taako for the actions. He’d had it coming. “I didn’t know you were dating death, Taako!” Kravitz began to complain that he wasn’t technically death, but Magnus just kept on going. “Angus thought you might be seeing someone what with the few times you’ve gone out and how much you’ve been shut up in your room talking on your stone of farspeech lately, but I didn’t think it would be him.” He looked hurt. “Why wouldn’t you tell us? What happened to the trust between the tres horny boys? I thought we were family.”  
Taako scoffed. “You were severely mistaken then.” The fondness was there again behind the words. Taako looked back to Kravitz still in his arm. “Sorry about them.”

“That’s quite alright. I should really get going though. Magnus, Merle, it was nice seeing you both again.” He gave a small wave, stepping out of Taako’s grasp. 

“Sure, it was,” Taako snorted. “Goodnight Kravitz.”

“Goodnight, Taako.” He smiled and with that he disappeared, returning to the astral plane once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are having just as much fun reading this as I am writing it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Here's Taako's dress from this chapter: http://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/128515833946/hamda-al-fahim-couture-springsummer-2015


	4. Opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako and Kravitz meet for another date, but it takes a turn for the worst as Taako opens up about his past.   
> Warning: this chapter features a panic attack as well as somewhat suicidal thoughts.

Dates with Taako slowly became a common occurrence after that night, though the opulence diminished greatly. Honestly, Kravitz preferred it that way. Not to say that dinner with Taako hadn't been absolutely wonderful, since then he could hardly keep his mind off the way Taako looked in that gown and how his eyes lit up when he talked about each plate of food that was placed in front of him, but there was something to be said about a quiet night on the couch. The 'tres horny boys' as they liked to call themselves for reasons entirely unknown to Kravitz, had been on break from adventuring for a while, spending their days under close observation in training by the Director. Taako took this as an opening to lie back and enjoy himself when he could, inviting Kravitz over almost every other night. He always seemed exhausted, a little worse for wear, Kravitz thought, but if Taako still wanted to see him after his long days, he would happily oblige.

It was another one of those nights, Kravitz having finished up his work and been given the go ahead by the Raven Queen stepped through a long, black rift and into a familiar hallway of the bureau of balance headquarters. He brushed himself off, making sure he looked at least semi-presentable before giving a light knock on the dormitory door. It swung open so quickly Kravitz wondered if Taako might have been waiting for him on the other side the whole time. Even in just an oversized sweater and a pair of shorts, Taako looked lovely, and Kravitz had no problem letting him know. Kravitz however had gone for a slightly dressed down version of his usual- a deep purple button down with a vest and black slacks. Taako looked him over with a little frown.

"You know, I told you to dress comfy."

Kravitz looked down at what he was wearing with a similar expression. He thought he'd dressed pretty comfortably, but maybe not. He wrung his hands nervously. "I-uh- sorry. I thought this would be alright. If you'd rather I can go and see about finding something else to wear." He didn't exactly have anything but dress pants and button-ups, so if Taako sent him away to get changed he'd be at a loss.

"Wha- no." Taako spluttered. "I'm not going to send you home over your clothing choice. You look nice. I would've dressed up more if I'd known this is your comfortable look." Taako pulled him inside so quickly Kravitz tripped over his own feet and almost fell right onto the floor. "C'mon in. I grabbed us some chow from the dining hall, and we can just hang out here tonight if you're into that. I told Magnus and Merle to stay out for the night, but uh you saw how that went last time. We'll just have to see how long we get." He pushed Kravitz back onto the couch and made his way into the kitchen. Taako's usually quick and graceful movements seemed a little more strained despite his energy, and Kravitz wondered just how hard they were being worked on the daily now. Taako called back to him from the doorway, "Do you want some wine?"

"Wine would be nice. Thank you." He leaned over the back of the couch to watch Taako as he poured two glasses almost to the top. He brought them back and set them on the table before flopping down in Kravitz lap. 

"Sorry I'm a little all over the place. It's been a long day." 

Kravitz's hands immediately went to Taako's hair, running through his long locks and gently pulling at tangles. Kravitz found that being almost entirely alone for centuries had left him a little touch starved, and Taako never seemed to mind the contact. "You're fine, dear. We could have rescheduled. I never want you to feel like you have to spend time with me."

Taako's eyes fell shut and he leaned back into Kravitz's chest with a soft sigh. "Nah, I wanted to see you." Taako grabbed one of Kravitz's hands, pressing it to his cheek. "Love these cold hands."

Kravitz chuckled, thumb running gentle circles over Taako's skin. "These cold hands enjoy you quite a bit as well. How are you doing? Your boss isn't working you too hard, is she?" 

Taako snorted, waving his hand dismissively in front of himself. "She's not really my boss. She just plans my missions and training, and well, I guess she pays me. You don't have to worry about me, bones. I'm doing alright here."

"I can't help worrying about you with your line of work. Whatever she's preparing you for has to be dangerous if she's pushing training this hard. You already put your life on the line too often." 

"I've got a goddess and the Raven Queen's favorite reaper on my side, I think I'll be just fine." He turned in his lap to face Kravitz, running his slim fingers along his jaw. "Don't look at me like that, you'll create frown lines on that pretty face of yours."

"Taako, I can only do so much to keep you safe. You're not invincible." 

"I'll be fine." Taako patted his face a bit roughly before getting up entirely. "I'll go get our food. Stick around." 

Taako was only gone for a minute or so, coming back with two bowls of pasta and a plate stacked high with breadsticks. It looked like he'd taken almost all of the food available at the cafeteria, and Kravitz knew that really wasn't all that improbable.

"Now, our food here's not exactly great, lord knows I could do better, but it's what we've got." He sat the bowls down on the table, refilling their wine glasses. 

"You've got a nice kitchen in here, we could always cook dinner one of these nights. I'm no good, but I wouldn't mind helping you. I know you said you used to cook."

Taako pulled his bowl to him, getting quiet. Kravitz recognized this Taako. He'd seen him like this on a few occasions, trying to decide whether to pass Kravitz's questions off with a joke or whether to open up just that little bit more. Taako would never admit it, but he seemed to want to share even if he was uncomfortable doing so. Kravitz got the impression he hadn't always been so closed off and reserved.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Taako chose to be honest. He tapped lightly at his bowl with a long nail, opening and closing his mouth a few times before words came. "It's not- gods, it's not really pleasant, but I guess you should know if you're in this for the long run." Taako paused again, worried he was being too presumptuous. Kravitz had never agreed to be in this for the long run, but Taako hoped he didn't lose him any time soon. It hadn't been long, but Taako was comfortable and he was happy with Kravitz. He didn't remember ever feeling so loved. He sighed shakily, starting again. "After Refuge, I thought it might be a little easier to talk about, but shit do I still feel guilty."

Kravitz reached a hand out towards him, lying a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me. If you need more time-" Taako cut him off by shaking his head.

"No, I'm fine. I've got this." He put his bowl back down, wringing his hands nervously as he turned towards Kravitz once again. "Before I met Merle and Magnus, I had a traveling cooking show. I think I've told you that much. It grew in popularity pretty quickly, and soon enough I was doing enough shows that I needed to hire on an assistant. So, I found a guy. He was a fan of the show which I guess should have been warning number one, but he was handsome, and he adored me, and I was stupid. So, I hired Sazed on as my assistant and shit worked out for a while. I was a star, and Sazed stayed in the background, but hey he got to fuck me which is clearly enough of a perk." He laughed but it lacked the humor. "Then, he wanted to get a little more serious. He wanted to be seen as more than my assistant. First, it was asking to be recognized as my boyfriend, and then he wanted me to let him help out on stage. I let him in up until he asked to stick his name on the show too. I said no, and hoofa doofa, what a mistake that was. Sizzle it Up was my pride and joy, my brand. I wasn't about to let a guy that, honestly, I really wasn't that into push his way into my spotlight. Sooooo, he uh…poisoned and killed forty innocent people. It was supposed to be me though. I wish it had been. I went years thinking it was my fault, and you know what the worst part is? I ran, Kravitz. I thought I killed forty people, and I still ran." 

Taako's ear hung low and he didn't look up from his lap, hiding his face as well as he could. Kravitz watched a tear roll down his face and drop into his lap. Kravitz considered his words for a long moment. "That…is certainly a lot to take in." Kravitz remembered collecting the souls at Glamour Springs. It was a multiple reaper job and had taken a lot of time and paperwork to get sorted out. The souls they collected were scared and confused, spanning across many different ages, races, and genders. It was tragic, but it also wasn't Taako's fault. He'd said so himself, and Kravitz believed him. 

He scooted over to Taako and wrapped his arms around him. Taako responded by curling into his, burying his face in his shoulder and letting out a sob. Kravitz rubbed his back, shushing him quietly. "Taako…it's okay. You're alright." 

Taako's crying continued, ugly and unrestrained. "It's-it's-it's not okay!" He hadn't told anyone about this and with all the training, had hardly had time to process what he learned in Refuge himself. This was the first time. "I should have tasted my food! I always taste my food before serving it! That poison was meant for me and I deserved it!" Kravitz let him cry but refused to let him go. "I should have died. I wish I died." 

"Taako." Kravitz's voice was soft. The tears had stopped flowing, but Taako was still shaking, taking in huge gasps of breath. "Taako, my love, look at me." Kravitz gently lifted his head. Taako's make-up was smeared down his face, tears running black trails from his mascara down his cheeks. Kravitz wiped his tears, hoping the cold of his hands did something to soothe his red cheeks. "What happened wasn't your fault. You made some mistakes, yes, but what happened isn't because of you. Those people didn't deserve to die, but neither did you. Think of all the people you've helped since then. Think of Refuge." 

Taako let his head fall back against Kravitz's shoulder when he was let go, sniffling. "I want to go to bed." 

Kravitz nodded. "Alright, should I call Magnus and Merle to come back? I don't think you should be alone right now." He reached for his stone of farspeech, but Taako grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

"Stay with me," he croaked out. "Please stay."

Kravitz pressed a kiss into his hair, picking Taako up and standing. "Okay." He carried him to bed. He'd never seen Taako's room before, but now wasn't the time to take in the chaos. He pushed a path through the piles of clothes on the floor and closed the door behind them. He laid Taako down on the unmade bed, taking the spot on the other side of the bed. He wanted to give Taako his space, it was his room after all. Taako, however, rolled right over to Kravitz and pulled his arms around him. It only took an hour or so for Taako to fall asleep pressed close into his chest, and Kravitz followed his lead once he was sure he was actually out. The night was far from peaceful, Taako waking Kravitz up more than once with screaming and thrashing from what he assumed to be bad night terrors. Seeing Taako, usually so confident and proud, like this broke his heart, but Kravitz was glad he trusted him like this. He knew how he felt about Taako before but seeing him at his worst and weakest cemented something in him. Kravitz wanted to be with Taako no matter the trouble. He wanted to protect him, to comfort him, to love him. He wanted to be with Taako as long as he'd have him.

Kravitz managed only a few hours of sleep that night.

It was the last time they'd see each other for a while. Taako left for his new mission the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwie I'm back everyone. I apologize for such a long break between chapters here. My motivation to write has somehow completely disappeared. Next, we're off to Wonderland. If you enjoyed this chapter please leave some kudos and comments, I thrive off of them. Check out my other works and my tumblr, cantripconundrum.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come when I get the chance to work on them, but for now, I hope you enjoy! Find me on tumblr @cantripconundrum


End file.
